


Familiarity Breeds Contempt, Or Does It?

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is hope ever really all that reasonable?  And that is what was coursing through his veins and leaving that copper taste behind from biting his tongue so often wasn’t it?  Hope that this was real.  That this was happening.  That this was true.</p><p>(KageNoya university au/future fic, that's all it really is.  just dumb volleydorks figuring out themselves and their relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was warm.  

That was the first thing Noya registered.  

Warm and gentle.  A hard press forward that was careful despite the suddenness.  Unsurprisingly perfect aim, even for lips chapped from being worried between teeth.  The barest brush of fingertips against the front of his shirt, the heavy weight of a volleyball a safety net between them.  A nose almost brushing his cheek and the tickle of soft hair against his forehead.

Fleeting.  A blink of the eye.

Starting and ending in an instant.

But it still set his heart beating like he had done a hundred flying falls, blood pounding heavy in his ears.  Lips numb.  Nerves singing.

This changed everything.

From now on there would always be a _before_  this moment and an _after_.  Ten years, twenty years, fifty.  He would have this moment etched in his memory forever.

Kageyama looked nearly as surprised as Noya felt, blush suddenly splashing onto his face like paint spilling from a bucket.  He looked ready to run, grovel, combust.

“I’m sorry.”  Kageyama’s eyes slid to the side, towards their teammates, and then back to Noya.  Pleading with him for understanding and Noya felt his heart pound into frustration.  Anger.  The moment flipped on it’s side in an instant: in the amount of time it took to kiss someone and steal their heart away as it were.  He was ready to break something.  Tear it to the ground and scatter the pieces into the wind.  “I should have asked first.”

“What?”

The anger splinters, shatters, and his heart pounds again.  His fingers are trembling where they’re pressed into his palms.  He might need to get that checked out.  Surely it isn’t normal.  Isn’t sane.  Isn’t reasonable.

But when is hope ever really all that reasonable?  And that is what was coursing through his veins and leaving that copper taste behind from biting his tongue so often wasn’t it?  Hope that this was real.  That this was happening.  That this was true.

“I should have asked first.  I know.  I’m sorry.  I just.  And then you just.  And I really wanted to kiss you because I wanted to see you smile.  I’m sorry.”

Fleeting.  “Kageyama.”  

“Yeah?”  Hopeful.  

“You can kiss me if you want.”

Before and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: um, could you do kageyama/nishinoya and 4 (awkward kiss)? thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio glanced up, attention happily wavering away from where he had been frowning at the notebook in front of him filled with his own barely legible notes, as the chair next to him pulled out from the table and Nishinoya dropped into it.  Nishinoya glanced around the library warily and Tobio looked around too.  Everything seemed normal as far as he could tell.

Then Nishinoya leaned in close and Tobio leaned in as well.  He wasn’t sure what was going on but it was providing a distraction from his homework so he wasn’t going to be complaining any time soon.

“I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

That certainly wasn’t what Tobio was expecting to come out of his libero’s mouth.  Not that Nishinoya was really _his_  libero.  It would probably be some time next year before he had enough practice and time in with his university team to be a regular setter but the rest of the team had taken to calling Nishinoya “his” libero and he had heard a couple people talking about “Nishinoya’s setter” and could only assume it meant him and, honestly, it didn’t really bother him any.  He and Nishinoya were some of the few people who had gone to school together on the team and it had actually been pretty comforting to walk into the gym the first day of practice and hear a familiar voice call out his name.

“You need me to what?”

Nishinoya sighed and bounced in the chair impatiently.

“Pretend we’re dating,” he repeated, like Tobio was being deliberately dense.  He wasn’t.  This denseness was all unintentional.

“Why?”

“Because all these people from my dorm keep asking me out on dates or trying to set me up and they won’t believe that I’m not interested in meeting someone or whatever so I need someone I can tell them I’m already dating because they’re being shitty and won’t accept anything else for an answer.”

Tobio glanced down at his notes - and briefly wondered how his handwriting had gotten _worse_  since high school - and then over to Nishinoya who was now slumped onto the table with his head buried in his arms.

“I meant why pretend we’re dating?  Why not just ask me out?”

A single brown eye stared up at him.

“Because that would be a dick move?”

“Would it?”  Tobio shrugged.  “You like me and trust me enough to ask me to pretend to date you.  Why not just actually do it?”

“Just ask you out?”

“Why not?  We try it and if it works it works.  If it doesn’t you have the excuse you just broke up and aren’t ready to try again.”

Nishinoya sat back up and tilted his head, dyed bangs falling across his face as he studied Tobio.  It didn’t bother Tobio much.  He was used to the quiet weight of Nishinoya’s gaze after two years together as his main setter at Karasuno.  It was comfortingly familiar if he were being honest.

“And you’d say yes?”

Tobio studied the bandages wrapped around his knuckles - he had cracked them on the floor yesterday at practice trying to save a ball - and felt a twinge of excitement in his gut.  It felt a little like waiting to take the court before a game.  His lips twitched towards a smile as he imagined Hinata and Yamaguchi’s reactions to finding out he was dating Nishinoya and then stretched into the real thing as he imagined actually dating Nishinoya.

“I guess you’ll have to ask me and find out.”

Nishinoya’s startled laughter was almost loud enough to get them both kicked out of the library.

Nishinoya’s victory cry when Tobio said yes _was_  loud enough to get them kicked out of the library.  Which was fine because Nishinoya was determined to take Tobio out on a date right then and Tobio couldn’t be bothered to care about the messy notes stuffed into the bottom of his bag when Nishinoya grinned up at him and tugged him down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: kageyama/nishinoya + 76 "i need you to pretend we're dating"


	3. Chapter 3

Yuu stared.  He knew he did.  He couldn’t help it.  It was just the way he was.  His attention would settle on something, focus in on it like a pair of binoculars, and he would be hooked.  Sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes a few hours, sometimes a few years or so.

Kageyama was one of those things he’s been hooked on for years, even if he didn’t really realize it before.

Kageyama is his first serious relationship, or at least his first one that had lasted more than a couple months before fizzling out.  To be honest he was waiting for it to happen again.  He had lit a fuse when he asked Kageyama out for real that day in the library and he’s still waiting to feel that telltale burning in his fingers, that rush of nerves telling him to toss the bundle of firecrackers from his hand before they exploded in his face.

Kageyama had been, in fact, his first kiss and it was that moment that he was focused on now, turning those binoculars onto his past and zeroing in on the moment Kageyama’s lips had pressed against his.

Yuu rubbed at his lip.  Felt the rough glide of his thumb against the smooth skin.  And remembered.

He remembered the weight of the volleyball in his hands.  The soft hair tickling his forehead.  The way his blood had pounded in his ears as he stared up at Kageyama.  That fleeting flutter of hope resting on his tongue as Kageyama stumbled through his apology and Yuu realized that he wouldn’t mind if Kageyama tried again.

They had kissed again, a couple times, but it never went anywhere.  Both of them were focused more on volleyball and less on that quiet, shivering curiosity that shimmered in and out of focus between them.  And then Yuu had graduated and hadn’t really thought much about it.  Even when Kageyama stepped into the university gym for practice his first day and something in Yuu’s chest tightened into a knot.

They hadn’t kissed after their date the day Yuu asked Kageyama out in the library.

Or after their second date.

It hadn’t been anything that Yuu had thought about at that point.

But now…

Now he is definitely thinking about it.

“You’re staring,” Kageyama states, matter-of-fact as you please without even looking at Yuu, and frowns down at his notes.  “Again.”  

Yuu blinks back to the present and, yes, stares as Kageyama draws the curve of the left half of his bottom lip between his teeth.  Yuu doesn’t think that Kageyama’s lips would be nearly as chapped as they had been back in high school since Kageyama always seems to have a tube of chapstick in his pocket now but at the same time he can’t help but wonder.

He wonders if Kageyama’s hands would still flutter around when their lips met, idly wonders how many people Kageyama’s kissed since then, and then drifts into memories of Kageyama’s breath warm on his cheek as they kiss in the club room before morning practice. 

Kageyama taps his pencil against his chin, scratching lightly just below his lip.

Yuu props his chin on his fist for a moment and then moves his hand so he can press his thumbnail against his lips.  “We should kiss,” Yuu says.

Kageyama doesn’t snap his head around, the way he used to in high school, the way Yuu kind of expects him to.  Instead he glances over casually in a way that if it weren’t Kageyama doing it Yuu would assume it’s a practiced, thought out move.  He blinks a few times, pencil still pressing just below his lip, and frowns.

“Like… right now?”  His eyes flicker down to his notebook and then back to Yuu.  “I have homework.”

He laughs, knuckles pressing into his nose and muffling the sound.

“Just, you know,” Yuu manages to say through his giggles, “something to think about.”

 

“I _do_ think about it,” Kageyama says later as he collects his notes and shoves all his papers into his bag.  “Kissing you,” he clarifies.

“Oh yeah?”  His blood pounds and his nerves sing when Kageyama’s lips quirk up into a small smile.

“Yeah.”  Kageyama’s fingers slide against Yuu’s chin, not fluttering in the slightest, and he leans in close.  “Hey, Nishinoya?”

Yuu’s fingers tremble a little and he presses his palms to his thighs, strangely nervous. 

“Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?”

That fuse sizzles a little closer to the heart of his fistful of firecrackers.  But Nishinoya Yuu has always been a bit of a daredevil, and he reaches up to hook his hand around Kageyama’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: cheiloproclitic - having an erotic attraction to someone's lips + noya/kageyama


	4. Chapter 4

Tobio was trying to remember how he got here.  Not in the grand scheme of things like life.  He knew how he got here in life.  The volleyball and university and saying yes when Nishinoya asked him out.  That’s how he got to the grand here of his life.

But the small here - here being standing in front of Nishinoya’s door at just after midnight - is a little fuzzy right now.

Everything is a little fuzzy right now, a little soft feeling as he blinks at the surprisingly empty and quiet hallway.  Surprising because Nishinoya’s dorm isn’t exactly known for being quiet and hushed.  But Tobio knows that Nishinoya isn’t really known for that either but he knows that Nishinoya is more than loud cheers and lightning reflexes.  Nishinoya is dramatic drops into chairs and frustrated groans as he buries his face in his arms and strong fingers sliding between Tobio’s own.  Nishinoya is sleepy blinks up at him and rubbing at his nose with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Nishinoya is staring up at him expectantly, like he’s waiting for a question to be answered.

“You knocked?”  Nishinoya says, obviously for the second or third time, and Tobio looks down at his own hands.

He knocked?  He doesn’t quite remember doing it.

“I did?”

Nishinoya sighs - dramatically which makes Tobio want to smile since Nishinoya being dramatic is one of his favorite things these days - and tugs Tobio into his dorm room.

“’S quiet,” Tobio announces once Nishinoya helps him get out of his shoes.  “Too quiet.”  He looks around suspiciously.  Waiting for someone to pop out of a shadow or something.

“Most everyone else went to a party in one of the other dorms.  Thankfully this time no one tried to pester me into going.  So, hey, yay us.  The whole dating thing is working in that regard.”

Tobio sways a little as the room tilts and fuzzes out around the edges and Nishinoya lets him lean into him for a moment.

“Are you drunk?”  Nishinoya leads Tobio to his desk chair and settles him in it.

“Drunk on my love for you,” Tobio tells him seriously.  Then he giggles to himself when Nishinoya looks like his brain stops working.  “And maybe a little drunk on beer and whatever Hinata and Yamaguchi were pouring me.”  He tries to grab Nishinoya’s arm a couple times and finally manages to snag his sweatshirt sleeve and tug at it until Nishinoya gets the hint and settles himself in Tobio’s lap.

Tobio loves this.  He loves having Nishinoya cuddled against him and being able to bury his face in Nishinoya’s hair.  Even when it’s spiked up with hair product.  He laughs again, for no real reason other than because he feels so happy right now, and nuzzles at Nishinoya’s temple.  Nishinoya pats Tobio’s arm gently and still seems to be somewhere far away.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Tobio wonders if Nishinoya means right now or in the grand scheme of things.  Because in the grand scheme he doesn’t have a clue but right now he could really go for a blanket and a pillow and a nap cause he’s suddenly quite tired.

“Sleep,” Tobio murmurs against Nishinoya’s temple.  “Sleep’s good.”

Tobio refuses to let go of Nishinoya, drags himself around the room plastered to Nishinoya’s back as he digs a bottle of water out of the small fridge in the corner and then shuts off the lights.  He pulls Nishinoya down onto the bed next to him and buries them both under the blankets piled there, wrapping himself around Nishinoya’s small frame so that his head is pillowed on Nishinoya’s shoulder and their legs twist together.

“Good night, Tobio,” Nishinoya whispers, running his thumb against Tobio’s cheek for a moment before sighing.  “You are going to regret waking up tomorrow.”

“Night, Yuu,” Tobio responds a few minutes later as Nishinoya’s breathing starts to even out as he falls asleep.  “Not gonna regret waking up with you.  May regret the drinking with Hinata and Yamaguchi.  But never you.”

Tobio doesn’t feel the way Nishinoya’s breath hitches or the way his fingers twitch against Tobio’s skin before he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: "are you drunk?" and noyakage? thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter the T rating is for (mentions of sex and sexualities and awkward boners)

Tobio shuddered as he came out of his memories and back to the present.  Once upon a time you might not have gotten him to believe he’d ever really have fond memories of high school and his teammates; while this wasn’t necessarily a _fond_ memory it was one that stuck with him rather well.  Unfortunately.

Because, really, who wants to be able to relive walking in on Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata making out like their lives depended on it during a training camp their second year.  Only to also remember, seconds later before he could even fully process what he was seeing and whose hands were where, Ennoshita and Tanaka coming into the locker room and taking in the scene - with the added bonus of a red-faced Tobio who was only there because he was looking for his extra kneepads because his were starting to wear out finally.

Of course that all lead to Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Kinoshita deciding that they needed to “have the talk” with Tobio and his fellow second years regardless of the fact that Tobio’s parents had already had a fairly thorough talk with him before he started high school and he wasn’t even involved in any of the making out and groping that was going on in the locker room.

There were diagrams and flash cards and a whole presentation - with props - that Tobio was pretty sure the others had spent way too much time preparing to have ad-libbed the whole thing.  The only good thing to come out of that whole ordeal was the fact that he got to see Tsukishima’s face turn about fifteen shades of red and pink as Ennoshita calmly discussed consent and protection while Tanaka demonstrated various things.

There are parts of his high school life he looked back on fondly and while he supposed that particular memory wasn’t one of the worst ones it certainly wasn’t one of the best either.

It took him a few minutes of staring at the magazine in his lap blankly to fully come back to the present and remember what exactly it was that sent him off into that little memory in the first place.

Nishinoya cursed from the other end of Tobio’s bed and draped himself over the side to reach something he knocked under the edge.  It gave Tobio a very nice view of the way Nishinoya’s jeans seemed to be clinging to his hips and ass and, okay yes _that_  was the reason for his little stumble down memory lane.

That “talk” reminded him of the one he and Nishinoya had not that long ago. The one about how Nishinoya wasn’t interested in sex -  _“It just doesn’t really do anything for me to be honest.”_ \- and how that was part of the reason why he wanted Tobio to be his fake boyfriend because the “real” relationships he had been in had started to fall apart once he revealed that he wasn’t interested in sex.

_“’Cause we’re university students so now is the time to let loose and experiment’ is what one of them told me.  ‘You’re missing out on the fun’ because apparently I can’t have fun if I don’t screw someone.”  Tobio’s hands clenched at the frustration in Nishinoya’s voice and he wished he could find the person who said those words and punch them in the kidney._

_“That’s why I was just gonna go with a fake boyfriend,” Nishinoya rambled on, “and let them all go to hell and leave me alone.  But then you suggested going out for real and you seemed so sure of it that I figured what the hell, right?  And you and I have been going out for real for a few months and I’m really enjoying it but it’s only fair to let you know what to expect in that department in the future.”  Tobio was still too busy trying to process the whole thing about people breaking up with Nishinoya just because he wasn’t interested in sex to fully catch up with his words now.  Plus Nishinoya tended to start talking faster when he got nervous and the fast tumble of words was making Tobio’s head spin a little.  “It’s cool if you don’t wanna date anymore ‘cause of this.  I won’t let it change anything else or screw with our volleyball or anything.  We can just break up or whatever I can tell the others that I just don’t feel up to doing whatever when they try to invite me and stuff yeah?”  
_

_“Yeah,” Tobio had agreed automatically, brain still processing all the words.  “No,” he snapped as Nishinoya’s face started to fall a little.  “Just a minute.”  Nishinoya worried on his bottom lip as Tobio finished processing his speech.  “No.”  He looked at Nishinoya and shook his head.  “I don’t want to break up with you just because you don’t want sex.”  
_

_Nishinoya had lit up and launched himself into Tobio’s lap, peppering his face with kisses._

Honestly it didn’t bother Tobio.  If Nishinoya didn’t want sex that was totally his call.  It just made Tobio feel shitty sometimes because he would be watching Nishinoya stretch or reach for something or - like now - bend in a way that showed off one of his many physical assets and Tobio would feel himself reacting.  And it was kind of shitty of him since Nishinoya wasn’t interested in that, right?

“Earth to Kageyama.”  Nishinoya was giving him that look.  The one he gives Tobio when he knows exactly what random spot his brain has wandered off to and is just waiting patiently for Tobio to come back.  “Return to the present if you would I have an important question for you.”

“Sorry what?”

“Were you looking at my ass?”  Tobio felt the blood drain from his face and then fly back as his entire face felt like it was on fire.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”

This was it.  This was the moment Nishinoya was going to get mad at him, or worse, get disappointed and break up with him.  He had noticed all the side glances and quick looks.  The way Tobio watched him and reacted no matter how hard he tried not to.

He was going to lose having Nishinoya to curl up with and watch movies with and drink milk with slumped together late at night all because he was dumb and let his stupid urges show through.

“Hey,” Nishinoya said softly.  “Hey, Kageyama,” he tried again.  “Tobio.”  Tobio’s eyes snapped to Nishinoya in alarm.  “Hey it’s okay.  I was teasing you.  It’s fine.”

“No it’s not.  You don’t want sex and said you don’t really feel that stuff and I keep getting,” Tobio gestured towards his lap and his face was surely about to just combust, “ugh when you do things sometimes and that’s shitty of me.”

The way Nishinoya was looking at Tobio made him shift uncomfortably on his end of the bed and look away.  It wasn’t disgust - which he expected - or frustration - which he was used to seeing from most people - or anger.  Nishinoya was looking at him with a kind of wonder he usually saw on little kids’ faces when it snowed or fireworks went off or something amazing and wonderful happened right in front of someone’s eyes.  It was definitely not a look he was used to being directed towards him - and his awkward boner.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Nishinoya sighed.  Then he was crawling into his lap and snuggling himself against Tobio’s chest.  “You’re just…,” he sighed happily.  “You’re too much.”

Tobio stiffened, awkward, when Nishinoya wriggled around and made himself comfortable, unsure of what to do.  Because there was no way Nishinoya _wasn’t_  feeling Tobio’s boner pressing into his hip as he shifted before turning so he could loop his arms around Tobio’s neck and nudge their foreheads together.  But he didn’t seem upset at all by it.  In fact he seemed somewhat gleeful and the mischievous glint in his eyes threw Tobio off.

“But-” he was cut off by a sweet, gentle kiss.

“Kageyama listen to me.  I didn’t clarify it and that’s my bad.  I was just so relieved that you took it so well before.”

“What?  But I-” another kiss cut him off.

“No just listen.  Please.”  Tobio settled his hands on Nishinoya’s waist hesitantly and waited.  “ _I_  don’t feel much of anything sexual.  I don’t get aroused and all that.  That’s just me.  That doesn’t mean you need to feel bad about it happening to you.  You do get aroused.  That’s just you.  Don’t feel bad about getting a boner cause of me.  It’s not gonna offend me or anything.  Okay?”

“It just feels like,” Tobio scrunched his shoulders up, eyes drifting to the side, “I don’t know.  Like I’m taking something from you that you’re not wanting to give.  It’s dumb I can’t explain it.”

“It’s not dumb.  I think I get what you’re trying to explain.  And it’s not dumb at all.  In fact it’s amazing.  Remember all the other relationships I told you didn’t work?”  Tobio nodded.  He may not remember every detail but he did remember them.  “I didn’t break up with them because they got turned on by me.  We always broke up because they didn’t like that I didn’t get turned on by them and I didn’t want to have sex.  I was never once upset that they _wanted_ to have sex or do something like that.  I got upset when they didn’t respect my _boundaries_ when it came to sex.”

Tobio looked at Nishinoya then.  Looked at the way he was still comfortably settled in Tobio’s lap (Tobio wasn’t nearly as hard anymore but just having Nishinoya there while he was already feeling like that was a tricky situation) and smiling softly up at Tobio.  

Trusting Tobio.

He had trusted Tobio from the start.  Even when they started this months and months ago he had originally trusted Tobio to fake date him and keep his secret.  

Nishinoya hummed and nuzzled lazily at Tobio’s neck.  “Just so you know.  Even if I don’t get the same urges as you I’m not entirely opposed to helping you out from time to time with your own.”   

When he told Tobio about not wanting sex and Tobio said that wouldn’t break them up he trusted Tobio to keep his word and trusted Tobio not to push him or change him. 

Tobio’s eyes went wide again when that last thought sank in - along with Nishinoya’s last sentence.

“I would never try to make you have sex with me or do anything like that.”

Nishinoya beamed at him and Tobio felt his world narrow down to just the two of them on his bed.

“I know.”  He pulled Tobio into a kiss that left Tobio a little breathless.  “You,” Nishinoya stated as he left a line of kisses along Tobio’s jaw, “respect my boundaries.  You,” he kissed his way down Tobio’s neck and back up again, “always respect my choices.  You,” he whispered into Tobio’s ear, “respect me.”

“Always.”

Nishinoya pulled away to look him in the eye again.  “I trust you.”  Tobio nodded.  “And you trust me.”  He nodded again.  “So.   _Trust me_.  You know I don’t do anything I don’t want to - except school work.  I never wanna do that.”  Tobio snickered at that and then went silent when Nishinoya looked at him possessively.  “Though there are quite a few things I’d like to do to you.”

Tobio’s face flushed again but the heat didn’t stay there.  It oozed through his body like syrup on a cold day, slow and sticky and sweet, as he cleared his throat and gave Nishinoya’s waist a squeeze.

“I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyfuturefish asked: kagenoya and "it's not you, it's me."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> (also this is marked completed but if I get more prompts/inspiration for this ship/au there might always be more added later)


End file.
